battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spain (Into the Future)
Spain is the 11th stage of Into the Future. The next stage is Monaco. The previous stage is France. Battleground 'Chapter 1' Doge, Snache, Those Guys and Baa Baa appear as peons. Shibalien appears as support. Teacher Bear and Kang Roo appear as the main threats after 50 seconds. An additional Kang Roo appears after attacking the enemy base, but does not cause a boss shockwave. 'Chapter 2' Two Kang Roos appear after 26.6 and 30 seconds, respectively. Scissoroo appears as a boss, replacing Teacher Bear who no longer appears. It can deal high damage, has area attack and attacks decently fast but is 199 range. With a 30% chance to knock back cats you can expect to see a bit of trouble from these guys at first. 'Chapter 3' There are now three Kang Roos, which spawn after 10, 13.3 and 16.6 seconds, respectively. There are also five additional Scissoroos, which spawn periodically. Doge, Snache and Those Guys are nowhere to be seen, and the Scissoroo that serves as the boss doesn't cause a boss shockwave. Strategy One option for Chapter 1 is to destroy the enemy base before Teacher Bear and Shibalien spawn. Just destroy it with Giraffe and other fast attackers. For Chapter 3 there are far less peons, choking your cash flow and making your think much harder about which units to summon. For all chapters you can bring strong anti-Alien units like Surfer Cat. When combined with Anti-Alien treasures they will help you out immensely. Zombie Outbreaks Chapter 1 Peons: Znache, Zoge, Baa Baa, Those Guys and Shibalien. Minor threat: Kang Roo. Major threats: Ursamajor, Zang Roo and Shadow Boxer K. Battleground Scissoroo is gone but we are hardly short on Kangaroo friends with the triple threat showing up alongside a random Ursamajor as a "Boss" in this, honestly, rather difficult zombie stage. ~7 Baa Baa spawn early to give you some time to build up a couple cat worker levels but don't overdo it as Kang Roo will soon join the peons. Soon after, Zang Roo joins the fray and at about 90 seconds or so, Ursamajor spawns and starts heading down the lane towards your base. Strategy Remember to keep a beefy zombie killer off cooldown for when the Zang Roo spawns so your base doesn't get destroyed while you're charging down the lane, thinking you've got it handled! Zang Roo has an area attack for 8k every second: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HER SWEEPING POWER! Remember the Shadow Boxer K that's apparently in this level? Well, she's a super mean Roo and comes out a good 60+ seconds after the Ursamajor has spawned, just as you'd forgotten there was even a Black enemy in this stage. She will proceed to melt down your remaining forward army as any newly spawned cats are currently dealing with the Zang Roo that is likely right in front of your base. The Ursamajor is honestly the least of your worries but is a threat, especially if you don't have many anti-alien treasures from Ch 2 & 3 when attempting this stage. * Due to the heavy damage from a 700% buffed Ursamajor and the surprise Shadow Boxer K, it is highly recommended to have as many Anti-Black and Anti-Alien treasures as feline-ly possible. * Zombie Killers are recommended but probably required for this stage as the Zang Roo is increasingly difficult to deal with otherwise. Freeze ability for zombies is a huge help in saving some front-liners. Chapter 2 Baa Baa and Kang Roo appear as early Peons. The Thrillerz, Zoge, Znache and Shibalien appear as support peons. Scissoroo appears as a minor threat upon hitting the base. Cadaver Bear appears as the Boss, spawning well before you reach the base. There is no boss shockwave at any point in this stage. You will not be able to rush the fight due to the 240k+ enemy base heatlh. Battleground A couple Baa Baa start to come out of the enemy base early on and a Kang Roo makes her appearance at about 20 seconds in. Another comes out about 28 seconds in. Cadaver Bear appears at around the 35 second mark. At this point he is the 3rd enemy you'll see, very few peons so far. The rest of the support peons start to make a rapid appearance after both Kang Roo die, which gives a good amount of cash flow and allows you to fight the bear more easily if you survived his initial burrow. Finally, a single Scissoroo comes out when you begin to damage the base. At this point, however, he's not much of a therat as you've basically won already. Shadow Boxer K is completely absent from this level, reducing difficulty by a bunch. Strategy Decently leveled Ramen Cats can help you stall and get to Cat Worker level 3 or 4 before having to deal with the Kang Roos. Its not like you have very long though, as Cadaver Bear needs to be dealt with ASAP. You need ample and constant meatshielding to combat his high attack damage/speed, cheap meatshields work wonders here. Cadaver Bears burrow is decent length(1125 range) and his attack speed makes him tough but you will eventually work him down with enough pressure from Zombie Killers but beware of burrowing peons that will make reinforcements show up later than you need them. For this reason it is a good idea to sprinkle lower-cooldown ZK cats like Weedwacker Cat into the mix so you (almost) always have one coming from the base. Honestly, this stage is even easier than the first chapter due to Cadaver Bear being easily outranged by a bunch of the Zombie Killer Ubers. If you don't have any, Iron Legion Assault Gacha is perfect for getting Zombie Killers that are good generalists too. Ravagore's Lineup: Eraser Cat(20+20), Jiangshi Cat (33+1), Ramen Cat(36), Cameraman Cat(35), Weedwacker Cat(34), Piledriver Cat(18 lol, he's there for knockback and was replaceable), Eva Unit-08(29), Volta(31, also unused), Subterra Guardians(25), B.C.S. Lionheart(30) Trivia * It is currently unknown whether or not an Alien has ever had a job as a Matador(on this planet) as pictured on the enemy base. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03003-11.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03004-11.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03005-11.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Into the Future Stages Category:Articles need walkthrough videos